


Take My Hand

by WhiteCrane



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrane/pseuds/WhiteCrane
Summary: "...and never let go."Elias and Crisostomo Ibarra shared a love kept in secrecy. A secret that's bound to be revealed, and a love bound to end in doom. Their families will do anything to tear them apart.Oh, but never underestimate the Lord and the power of Love.





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a good friend of mine who suggested this idea, he's a creative fellow indeed and I am glad he liked my first Elibarra story! 
> 
> Thank you for this idea, Linfred! I hope you enjoy and I hope this is what you've imagined the story would be like. This one-shot is for you!
> 
> I have not proofread so excuse my mistakes, I might edit them later. Also, Don Rafael's personality is different for the sake of the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

" _Love..._ "

A gentle whisper sounds within the howl of the night breeze, in a night so cold and dark, yet so warm and safe in the arms of a lover. The lovers laid on the grass, feet inches far from the lake. The stars were plastered all over the night sky, the moon present yet not in sight, clouds barely seen. The stars formed a painting of a galaxy, shining brightly like the eyes of the man Crisostomo Ibarra so loved. 

Ibarra could see the stars in those dark brown eyes, and somehow, it felt better seeing the stars in the eyes of his lover. A soft smile makes way to his face as he laid on his side to watch his lover gazing at the stars in a better view. He wrapped an arm around Elias' waist, his heart pacing when he felt Elias' big, calloused yet gentle right hand caress his arm whilst his other held Ibarra's waist through the arm that Ibarra rested on. 

Ibarra watched as Elias' lips formed a sweet smile, a smile so rare yet given to him and only him. Ibarra let out a flustered chuckle, leaning in to the warmth Elias had. He laid his head to the crook of his neck, planting a soft kiss on the tan skin. He rubbed his cheek against Elias' neck like a kitten would, snuggling him with so much love, liking the feeling of Elias' neck-length black hair rubbing against his own skin. 

Elias let out a deep sigh, a sigh of content. 

Ibarra watched as Elias turned to his side to face him, hugging him closer even if they're already chest to chest, their heartbeats no longer a secret to each other. Ibarra melted in the sight of the eyes of his beloved staring at him with much love, and he thought, 

_I want to be with him forever._

But when will forever start? 

The grounds were cruel, and every day and every night, Ibarra bears reminders of the love they forbid him. He remembers when he looks at his beloved, and though his heart soars when they spend their nights together in secret, his heart also aches, aches for the fact that he cannot show the world that he is in love, cannot proudly hold his lover's hand, cannot scream words of love. 

He can only be with him in nights that seemed like bright days whenever Elias is here. 

He loves the taller and bigger man so much, and he knows no reason why, but it was love, love needed not a reason. Ibarra wished they didn't have to hide. 

"Does your mind race, beloved?" He heard that husky whisper that pulled him from his thoughts, the fact that he's frowning slipping past his notice until he heard Elias question him. He gazed at the other, smiling sadly while Elias caressed his brown hair. He watched as Elias furrowed his eyebrows in turn at the sadness he displayed in his eyes and smile. 

"How fares your heart?"Elias asked him, worry dripping from his tone. Ibarra sighed, Elias always knew when he's truly sad and hurt by something, and now he asked if his heart is well, because he knew Ibarra was hurting. 

"I wish I could say it fares well, love." Ibarra looked at Elias and then his heart aches even more. "...but it is not well." Ibarra hates the way the sparkles of Elias' eyes fades and turns sad. "Does it hurt because of me?" Came his question that surprised Ibarra in an awful way. 

Ibarra almost sat up if it weren't for Elias' strong arms holding him close. He vigorously shook his head, "My heart soars with you, Elias, but it hurts when it comes to my mind that I cannot be in your arms like this in front of the world." Elias' hand went to his cheek, and in an instant, Ibarra leaned in to his touch. Elias smiled at him and Ibarra searched in his eyes of what Elias might say. 

"Do you not feel this way sometimes?" He found himself asking before Elias could even speak. Elias hummed, his thumb caressing his cheek. 

"I do, but what need have I to show the world of my love when the world is in front of me?" Elias uttered, and Ibarra teared up. His chest filled with such a warmth that ached for a tighter embrace. Ibarra sighed once more when his tears fell, placing his hand upon Elias' own, holding it tight. His smile returned.

Elias let out a breathy laugh, one that seemed happy and relieved that Ibarra has smiled again. 

"Take my hand _..._ " Elias said, their eyes gazing at each other as though they were the only ones in the world, and though most would think Elias meant for Ibarra to hold his hand when he is already holding it, Ibarra knew Elias meant something different; to be with him forever, and so he realized,

_Forever already started._

Ibarra smiled wider through the tears, and Elias' words ring in his ears, sinking into his mind and embraced by his heart. 

"Take my hand..." Elias uttered once more, this time against his lips, and Ibarra held his hand tighter, parting his lips to utter softly in turn, 

" _...and never let go._ " 

Elias dived in to capture his lips in a kiss that Ibarra returned instantly. A kiss so tender and slow, so sweet and gentle. Ibarra closed his eyes as he melted in the kiss even more, his hand still gripping tightly onto the hand of his lover, never letting go, not even when Elias crawled on top of him. 

Ibarra felt his weight, and he used his free hand to push Elias' head to deepen the kiss, tangling his fingers within the black strands of the other male. Ibarra felt his lover's strong and muscular arm hold him securely, pulling away from the kiss to regain their breath. 

Ibarra panted quietly as Elias placed his forehead against Ibarra's own, pecking his lips gently. Ibarra smiled instantly, waiting to feel the same lips meet his as Elias was leaning in, wanting to bask in the love and warmth of his lover. His heart kept beating wildly for Elias, not missing a beat. 

" _Crisostomo!_ " 

Then his heart almost stopped. 

 

* * *

 

"Return him to me!" Ibarra screamed, furious tears falling from his eyes out of a vile mixture of anger and worry, his heart pacing in a different kind of beat, one that screamed of anxiety and panic that has long since rushed into his veins as soon as his father and the Guards found them. His heart ached so, his mind forever scarred by the horrifying image of his lover being beaten to death while he himself had been held back. 

Don Rafael paced about the room, sweating in what seemed to be barely concealed anger and for a moment, Ibarra thought his father already knew his secret ever since Elias was captured, he thought his father knew of the true reason he kept disappearing at nights, but his father had to make it worst by _not_ knowing.

"I understand your anger, Crisostomo-" Ibarra couldn't help the glare that formed in his eyes, one directed at his father who looked too frustrated to act upon his anger. "-but that _criminal_ is already in prison." 

Ibarra felt like his heart had just been shattered into pieces, his emotions only worsening. "You- you imprisoned him!?" His tone was deafening that his father had to cover his ears, and Ibarra clenched his fists tight that it almost bled. 

"Father, why did you do such a thing!" Ibarra knew raising his voice at his father was a sign of disrespect, but his emotions were too much of a mess that cultures mattered less. All his mind could think of was Elias, and the worry grows in his chest every second that passes by. 

Rafael looked bewildered at his son's anger, "Why are you questioning me? It was right of me to imprison that criminal! He defiled my son! He defiled you with his filthy desires! I know you are enraged by having to be abducted and tainted by that criminal but you can no longer pour your vengeance upon him! He is already in prison, son!" 

Then it dawned on Ibarra, and he wanted to laugh and wail so much. 

He thought the secret was already revealed, and yet his father believed Ibarra would never let himself writhe beneath the touches of a  _criminal_ , of a man who was a son of his family's sworn enemy. His father believed Ibarra's heart never fell for Elias albeit he, himself, had seen the way they kissed and touched. Ibarra knew telling him now would cause another set of trouble, and he barely cared even if his father would pour what anger he'll receive upon his confession, but pride and confidence swells in Ibarra's chest. 

Pride, as he thought of telling the world that he holds Elias' heart and hand as does Elias. 

"It's not vengeance I wish to pour upon him, father."  _I may never be allowed to call you father again, after this._ Ibarra had to keep his legs from trembling, face stilled in a fearless expression, but his mind screamed at him to stop as soon as his father glanced at him in a gaze that clenched his heart. 

Yet his heart was too obstinate to yield. 

"What meaning do you imply?" Came the strictness of his father's voice, and Ibarra dreadfully remembers just how intimidating his own father could be and just how much he feared him. "Do you not want to strike your fist upon his face?" Ibarra winces at the thought, "No, I do not-"

"What of taunting him?" 

"I can never-" 

"Do you not feel a twinge of desire to cast pain upon his wretched soul?" His father's voice was starting to get louder, eyes turning to a more dangerous glare. 

"For goodness' sake, father! I do not-" Ibarra's patience was reaching its limits, and unfortunately, so was his father's. "Then what is the matter with you!?" His father screamed at him and it shocked him so much that for a moment, he could barely speak. His face showing the fear he tried to hide.

"Why do you deny your anger!?" His father showed no mercy, his growl causing Ibarra's confidence to falter and the face that his father held frightened Ibarra the most. Rafael glared at him.

"TELL ME!"

" _I LOVE HIM!_ " 

Ibarra's fearful yell caused a silence to follow, a silence that suffocated him to a point that he almost regretted yelling back. He watched as his father's angry face turned into disbelief. 

"..what?" 

Ibarra couldn't help but cry, his heart hurting for reasons that troubled his mind. "I.. I love him.." His whole body trembled, gaze upon his father's figure that stilled in a manner that scared Ibarra, and the silent state that his father's in just made everything worst. 

"I love Elias.." yet he found himself professing his love for Elias that he kept a secret for years in front of his father. His palms were sweating, body going cold, he couldn't help but gulp and cry as his lips uttered secrets that he knew were bound to be revealed as soon as they were concealed. 

"E-Every night we meet.. I.. I lied about going over to Maria Clara's home.. it was Elias who I've been meeting in secret a-and we-" 

A sharp pain was what he felt right across his face to his nose before he could finish his sentence, the harsh force sending him down to the floor. His mind was sent into an immediate haze at the pain, grunting as his trembling fingers reached to his nose, the warm feeling of blood heating his fingers up.  

His father just punched him. 

But as if a single punch was not enough, his father punished him with much more violent and angry punches, and it hurts so bad that he instantly bled, his mind a constant haze that he could barely understand the enraged yells his father threw at him in every punch and kick. He didn't fight back, somehow feeling he deserved it.

And yet in this pain, all he could think of was Elias. 

His world turned black.

 

* * *

 

  _"Are you distraught for I love a man?"_

_"I would've given you my blessing be it a man or a woman, that's how much I love you so, but Crisostomo, for the love of God, not Elias."_

A sigh passed by Ibarra's lips, followed by unending tears. His chest heavy with sorrow and pain, his already broken heart breaking even more. He leaned against the wall, sitting on the cold floor as he looked down at his lap, crying helplessly. He looked down at his bloodied and wounded self, the sight of dark bruises and open wounds almost making him wince, but his chest felt heavier as he thought of what pain Elias had to endure in prison. 

He couldn't help but close his eyes in such hopelessness, his father's words ringing in his mind, the words he was told some time later after he woke. He had fainted from the violence his father displayed and acted upon him, but receiving that pain by himself was not the reason why he was angry at his father. It was what he did to Elias. 

_"Make no absconds, Crisostomo. I will have your room guarded outside. If you are caught, I will not hesitate to put an end to Elias' life."_

Those words filled him with such negativity.

He hates how the nearing loss of hope starts to develop in his chest, hates the way he feels like he's dying, hates the way he can do nothing to save his lover. 

He coughed, blood splurting from his mouth. Rafael treated some of his wounds, yet left him unclean, and Ibarra thought that perhaps it was to punish him. 

He found his tear-filled gaze staring blankly at the ceiling, as if staring could do him something good. His mind drifted to another place, a place that he deemed precious, a place leading to a memory of his childhood with the one he loves dearly. 

They met when Ibarra was eight, Elias being no older than him. It was in the night when they met in the lake, surprising one another as children for neither expected another to have the same mindset as them to go to a place without a guardian. 

When Elias offered him a small smile and asked him, " _Would you like to take my hand and join me in my adventure?_ " they instantly became friends. Ibarra remembered how happy he was, grabbing ahold of Elias' hand then joining him on the boat as they foolishly maneuvered the boat to any part of the lake, talking with each other and almost falling to the water. 

Elias was a silent person even as a child, but when they first met and first played regardless of being strangers, Elias showed him adorable smiles and gleeful laughs as he watched Ibarra shrieking in fear when the boat almost sunk, he leaned too hard onto the side and before he could touch the water Elias yelled at him, " _Ay, take my hand!_ " 

And Ibarra's child self did. 

" _Don't let go, please!_ " He remembered his younger self crying out to Elias, having been surprised and frightened in a heartbeat and so, they still held hands even though the boat was perfectly still upon the water. 

" _I won't let go as long as you won't!_ " Was what young Elias told him, and these meaningful words were still embedded into their minds and hearts as they grew and learned to fall in love, keeping their love in secret in fear of being found out by their fighting families. 

Those words were like an oath he had long since recited and remembered, falling freely from his lips like he was born to say it. Every secret nights with Elias were blessings to him, and Elias had become the reason why God wanted him to breathe. 

Remembering this brought back hope in Ibarra. He loved Elias too much, too much he can't give up, injured and bloodied he may be, he will still find a way to take Elias' hand once again. Ibarra prayed for strength, and thanked the Lord he was still alive, he prayed for Elias' safety and told God of the troubles he's in. 

Days passed, Ibarra was cleaner, old wounds left covered, new ones yet to be treated. His stomach was filled with only bits of food for he had lost apetite since the night he and Elias were caught. Every night he prayed for a way to find a path that would lead him to Elias, prayed for an escape, his heart was too desperate to feel the warmth of his lover and be with him forever as he promised. He wanted to be far from what used to be home, he wanted to be far from his father's taunts.

He remembered his father's words as he finished his prayers for the night.

_"I will do anything in my power to separate you from him."_

But his father underestimated the Lord. 

His prayers were heard, and his gaze landed upon the opened door, upon the figure of another childhood best friend that would willingly help him with everything, and relief blossoms in his chest and a pained smile makes way to his face. The woman looked at him in horror and worry, "C-Crisostomo!" 

Ibarra kept his smile. "Maria Clara.." 

 

* * *

 

"Elias!" Ibarra's eyes shed tears again as they landed upon his lover's sitting figure, tanned skin bearing wounds, head hanging low. He raised his head though when he heard Ibarra's loud whisper. Elias' messy neck-length hair framed his face that showed his whole exhaustion, but his dark brown eyes widened as soon as he saw Ibarra, as if he couldn't believe Ibarra was right in front of him with the bars serving as a barrier. 

Elias felt the dread and shock swell in his chest as he found the injuries Ibarra had, and for a moment, there was anger, but he was more relieved to see his beloved in front of him once again. In spite the pain, he ran to Ibarra, slipping his muscular arms between the spaces of the bars to embrace Ibarra in the only way he could, and Ibarra did the same. 

Ibarra pulled away quick, caressing Elias' cheek before he opened the gates that had been a hindrance for the both of them. His actions were hasty, and as soon as Elias was free he was engulfed in a safe and warm embrace that only Elias could give him. 

"You- you came.." Elias whispered in disbelief, lips planting a kiss on Ibarra's forehead. Ibarra cried silently, head on the crook of Elias' neck, tightening the embrace. "Why would I not come?" Ibarra clutched the back of Elias' clothes tight. 

"I just.. I thought I would never see you again." Elias uttered softly, sighing in relief.  _I thought so too._ Ibarra thought. 

He could not describe the mixture of feelings that swirled inside his chest as he kept telling himself that this moment's not a dream. He was so relieved, so happy, so scared that he couldn't explain his emotions. 

"The world knows of our love now, beloved." Elias told him, and Ibarra found himself looking up at him with a soft smile in the midst of his falling tears, "Silly, I knew of our love a long time ago." Then they laughed in spite the pain and the exhaustion, for being with each other could never truly tire and hurt them. 

"Ah, I've missed you so much." Elias grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him. When he pulled away, Ibarra replied, "I have missed you too." 

He planted a quick kiss on Elias' lips. 

"But we must go now, Maria gave me only a short amount of time to set you free, it won't be for long until my father notices my disappearance and the guards to realize that they are being tricked. Maria and Sinang are surprisingly agile and excellent in acting." Ibarra explained, and so he held Elias' hand tight before they ran to a place they know would give them time to heal from what they went through. 

They talked to each other about what they've been wanting to say since Elias' imprisonment, sharing words both thought they wouldn't be able to say again. Not long after they reached their destination, both entered the house Salome, Elias' best friend, gave them, and they wasted no time in shedding their clothes after locking all doors and windows. 

Ibarra sat bare on the bed, in front of Elias for him to see. Elias was no different. The lovers looked at each other with sad eyes as their wounds and bruises were seen. Ibarra traced his fingers upon every bruise he sees of Elias, whilst Elias embraced him and planted soft kisses upon every bruise. 

His kisses were enough to make Ibarra's heart flutter, and he let Elias do as he wished. Elias kissed his whole torso, where the bruises were more evident, then the kisses reached to Ibarra's neck until they met each other face to face. 

They needed no words. They only needed to see each other's eyes. 

"Crisostomo Ibarra.." Elias whispered against his lips, and for a moment, Ibarra forgot to breathe, too stunned by his lover who will never fail to make his heart beat wild. Almost breathlessly, Ibarra whispered back, "Yes, Elias?" 

He felt his hand take hold of his waist, the other on his nape, sending him in a soothing sense of safety. 

"I love you." 

Ibarra smiled warmly. 

"I love you too." 

He wrapped his arms around Elias' neck, meeting Elias' lips in time with his own. The pace was slow at the start, then they became desperate. Ibarra parted his lips as a tongue slipped into his mouth, willingly letting Elias explore inside. They could feel and hear their shaky breaths in such an intimate way along Ibarra's soft moans as soon Elias' hands started to grasp every inch of him, every part of him that Elias knew would weaken him more. 

But his touches were so gentle as much as they were desperate to get closer, his touches were careful not to hurt Ibarra. 

He grabbed a fistful of Elias' black hair and pushed his head closer to deepen their kiss, only separating when they needed to breathe. Neither wanted to waste any time at all, and it wasn't long until they captured each other's lips again in a sweet and heated kiss, Elias pushing Ibarra on his back so that he, himself, laid on top. 

For the years they spent with each other, they learned to communicate in silence, the reason being having their love kept a secret, and even when they make love, they do so with barely any words, mostly sounds of their love making would be heard. They learned to figure out what the other wanted and when they'll give it, they knew one another the best. 

So Ibarra made no protests as Elias lifted his thighs and pushed them apart in the midst of their kiss. When Ibarra pulled his lips away to breathe for a moment, what came out was a loud moan as Elias penetrated his entrance. Though both had done this quite a lot, Ibarra still can't help being overwhelmed by the feeling of being completely filled inside and having his hole stretched because of Elias' size. 

It was one of the best feeling. It reassured him that Elias is there with him, and it reminds him how there is only Elias who owns his heart. 

As soon as Elias thrusted in and out in a fast pace, an immediate string of beautiful sinful sounds came pass Ibarra's lips. His eyes tearing up at the pleasure and twinge of pain that he could barely feel. He captured Elias' lips in a kiss and the man on top of him grunted in the same great feeling, kissing him back just as desperately. 

Elias was still a tease. 

He pulled away just to hear Ibarra moan loudly after he pulled out then slammed back in, hitting a special spot that made the tears in Ibarra's eyes fall over his cheeks, a mantra of Elias' name slipping past his lips and the pretty sounds he made had Elias thrusting faster, chasing their peak. 

He dived in for Ibarra's lips and they kissed one another breathlessly and messily. Ibarra bit his lips, his toes curling as he writhed beneath his lover, and when he reached his peak, it was Elias' name that he screamed. 

His whole body trembled in the pleasure he was given, and the overstimulation made him whimper when Elias still continued until he reached his own climax. 

After a few more thrusts, Elias stopped and collapsed on Ibarra's body, the other only embracing him. Elias hadn't pulled out, too exhausted to move. They both panted, catching their breaths. Ibarra caressed Elias' black hair, not minding how their sweats were mixed on each other's skin nor the slight pain he's certain Elias also feels because of their injuries.

After a while of resting, a question eventually went out of Ibarra's mouth. 

"What will become of us?" He asked. Elias gazed at him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "My father is enraged with me, and it is certain they are already looking for us. What will we do?" He added, worry dripping from his tone. 

Elias grinned stupidly yet lovingly at him. 

"Let's leave this country and live as the lovers that we are." 

When morning came, the sun only about to rise, the morning breeze rather cold yet soothing, the lovers stood side by side with nothing but each other, and no one but one another. 

The ocean's waves are strong as a ship arrives, and Elias looked at Ibarra, smiling widely as he offered his hand for Ibarra to take. 

"Take my hand?" He grinned. 

Ibarra laughed in delight, taking Elias' hand and holding it tightly. 

"I won't let go." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have written this awfully TvT I don't wanna disappoint my best buddy and I really hope he likes it! 
> 
> I think I wasn't able to write it the way I wanted to but I hope it's good enough. I'm also less descriptive on certain events in this one because I think that describing those parts aren't that important.
> 
> Also I am bad at writing descriptive smuts, I can only write subtle smuts so I am sorry TvT
> 
> I still hope you enjoyed!


End file.
